An injection tool for an endoscope is disclosed, for example, in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. 6-304132. In this injection tool for an endoscope, a slender injection needle is placed inside a pallial tube such that it can be moved freely forwards and backwards. When this injection tool is used, firstly, a distal end of the injection needle is retracted into the interior of the pallial tube and, in this state, the injection tool is inserted into the treatment tool insertion channel of an endoscope. When the distal end of the injection tool protrudes from the distal end of the insertion portion of the endoscope, the injection needle is pushed out from the distal end of the pallial tube so that it pierces an abdominal cavity wall. At this time, sliding resistance (i.e., friction resistance) is imparted to the operating section so that the injection needle is anchored relative to the pallial tube. Specifically, a rubber rod is placed in a Luer cap that extends in a direction that is orthogonal to the operating section, so that sliding resistance is generated in the stylet.
Moreover, in Japanese Patent No. 3548300 an injection tool for an endoscope is disclosed in which a pipe material is bent inside an operating section so that sliding resistance is obtained from a liquid feed tube.